Love Bomb!
Love Bomb! is the first case featured in A Cute World - a cute fanon series created by Hasuro Haku. It takes place in the Amazing Showcase of the Bugou Kingdom. Plot Getting a day off, the player - an elite student at Bugou Detective Academy, decided to go sightseeing in the main street of the Bugou kingdom. Shortly then, their best friend, BDA elite student and their classmate - Taylor Tigation, invited them to the Amazing Showcase to see the live music show of a popular idol duo of the kingdom - Shalala Lala and Guitarstealyourheart. The player and Taylor enjoyed with the duo's performance but soon after, while Shalala Lala was singing the last song of the show - Love Bomb, a real bomb was thrown from a laser bomb thrower to the stage, killing Shalala with the explosion. Taylor and the player then quickly got the audience away, sent the body to the academy's autopsy teacher - Aurora Psy, and contacted with their principal - Evan Richie, to get authorization in order to start the investigation. Mid-investigation, the team witnessed principal Evan, who decided to kick the academy's troublesome technology genius, K7U4i2X, out of the school for his breaking rules. However, the team then got their psychology and profiling teacher Mindy’s help to persuade Evan not to kick K7U4i2X out, saying that he was the only one who could help the team with technology analysis. During the investigation, the team discovered that: *Guitarist Guitarstealyourheart, the victim’s teammate in performing, actually hated her as the victim made up a love story of her and Guitar for fame, despite Guitar being annoyed and disagreeing with the ideas. The invented love story of Shalala then went viral, causing unnecessary scandal to Guitar. *The show’s MC Ogura Emina, who stood near to the victim during the explosion but did not suffer any injuries, told the team that Shalala mocked her on a live TV show, saying that she was totally a failed result of plastic surgery, exposing the secret that she had slipped to the victim. Emina told the team that she had to bribe Shalala in order to keep her secret shut, but it became worthless then. *CrazyLovelyFan101, a fan of the victim, got insulted by Shalala for keeping sending text messages and letters to her, making the victim feel very annoyed. Answering about this, CrazyLovelyFan expressed her pity of spending too many Bugou coins for “Shalala’s unnecessary stuffs” and was going to post a statement to Bugot (the most popular social network of Bugou kingdom), revealing Shalala’s real face. *Shawn Poo, a stylist that sometimes cooperated with the victim, however, he admitted that he hated to work with her as she was “pretty and that’s all she got”. Per Shawn, Shalala had no basic knowledge of fashion yet she kept pretending that she did. Not only that, Shawn was also annoyed due to Shalala constant changes of his designs to suit with her “stupid taste”. *Gundy, the victim and Guitar’s manager, was sad when being informed of Shalala’s death, but it then turned out to be a play after the team found out from an employee that Gundy had expressed his excitement after the explosion. Answering about this, Gundy admitted that he hated Shalala and saw her as a burden since she kept “burying him with work, work, and hard work”. He said that a manager also needed to rest, just like his idols. After sending the last clues to their forensic teacher and weaponry teacher, Mr.Sample and Karter Boom respectively, the team found enough clues to incriminate Gundy for the crime. Gundy admitted to the crimes after failing to reject them. He said that Shalala had a crush to him, but got rejected due to Gundy already having a happy family. Being envious and angry, Shalala decided to put poison into his wife’s soda glass after asking to meet her, almost killing Gundy’s wife, but making their unborn son dead. Deciding to take revenge for destroying his happy family, Gundy prepared a laser bomb thrower to take Shalala’s life away. The kingdom’s local judge, Ana Juge, showed her sadness to Gundy, sentencing him to 7 years in the kingdom’s prison. Summary Victim *'Shalala Lala' (blown up by a laser bomb while singing her song Love Bomb) Murder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Gundy' Suspects ACW app.= C1SuspectInfo2-Full.png|Ogura Emina C1SuspectInfo3-Full.png|Guitarstealyourheart C1SuspectInfo1-Full.png|CrazyLovelyFan101 C1SuspectInfo4-Full.png|Gundy C1SuspectInfo5-Full.png|Shawn Poo |-| CC app.= EminaCC.png|Ogura Emina GuitarCC.png|Guitarstealyourheart CrazyLovelyFanCC.png|CrazyLovelyFan101 GundyCC.png|Gundy ShawnCC.png|Shawn Poo Killer's Profile *The killer knows explosives. *The killer plays the guitar. *The killer eats Bunny cake. *The killer has blood type A+. *The killer wears an earpiece. Navigation Category:Cases in A Cute World